


I'll admit that there's a web but it wasn't me who spun it

by brennivin



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Don Draper is essentially a pimp, Don is obviously a hornier boy, Jealousy, Ken is a horny boy, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Behavior, Sex Work, Unhealthy Relationships, blatantly immoral business practices, old timey gay telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Ken and Don have been engaging in less-than-moral and less-than-legal business practices, but things have gone a bit too far for Don's liking.
Relationships: Ken Cosgrove/Don Draper, Ken Cosgrove/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'll admit that there's a web but it wasn't me who spun it

If Ken were a woman, one might think up all kinds of degrading words to call him around the office. There was a long list of things he could be called.

A good one was ‘easy’ – not too crude but straight to the point. Another one was ‘loose’. If one were feeling crass, perhaps ‘whore’ or ‘tart’ would do the trick.

Cosgrove was a flirt, yeah, as much as the other guys. That wasn’t what made him stand out. That was for the people who got to see him behind closed doors. He was a flirt out in the open, and a total animal in private.

In private, not only did he live up to every single one of those words – he practically defined them.

He lived up to them in his eagerness to please, no matter the time or place. He defined them in the way that he suppressed an aroused growl when a hand brushed over his wrist invitingly and a pair of eyes confirmed the unspoken offer.

On his knees under a desk, pressed into a couch by strong hands, bent over a sturdy piece of furniture – this was where he arguably played the part of a woman. After all, he was serving the same purpose to these men.

It was never anything personal. Sometimes a client needed a little convincing, was all. Don had noticed one afternoon how the representative for a prospective client company had started to lean his gaze in the younger man’s direction. After the meeting he’d pulled the guy aside and they had spoken in hushed tones where nobody could hear them.

Kenny had seemed troubled by the request at first, but regardless he didn’t say no to it.

From that point on, it would happen every other month. Surprisingly enough Cosgrove was popular with these guys. If he had an issue with it, he didn’t say so. Nobody called it out, but it was clear that he enjoyed it.

This time was no different.

The guy was one of the reps from a clothing company that were looking for a new advertising campaign to get out of a slight slump in profits. He stood out immediately, with his tall frame and classically handsome features. His eyes were running over Ken’s body the moment they were introduced.

Ken had let his hand linger just a little bit longer than needed, curling his fingers as he pulled back almost like he was caressing the other’s palm. It was the kind of thing that could be read as an accidental brush by most, or an obvious flirtation by a more receptive party.

Then there was cautious but deliberate eye contact. Draper watched and took mental note of it.

Throughout their little meeting, Don used his usual charms to woo and amuse the guests. He was an excellent conversationalist. However, one particular person was still preoccupied with Kenny.

It was that same man who had been flirting with him when they first shook hands – Hooper, or something like that.

Don glanced at him periodically and took in aspects of his appearance; the man was handsome enough. He wasn’t all that remarkable but he wasn’t bad looking either. He had a sturdy jaw and a deep-set gaze that was fixed on Ken.

If anything, Don found it hard to believe the guy was a queer; he was profoundly masculine in how he carried himself, and the way he was looking at Ken was more like how he imagined himself looking at a gorgeous woman. Maybe he was just being small-minded in assuming all queers were kind of feminine or otherwise submissive. After all, there had to be counterparts to guys like that, right? Ken wasn’t too obvious, but he wasn’t the most macho guy around either. It wasn’t hard to picture him with another man. This guy though, looked like he ought to have a wife and kids at home and a white picket suburban lifestyle like any other.

Kenny was enjoying this more than he had any right to.

It was a miracle nobody else in the room had noticed the obviously heated energy between them. Under the conference room table, Ken was teasing at Hooper’s ankle with the toe of his oxford and the man was doing his best to act natural as he sipped his ice-cold complimentary drink.

Whilst Cosgrove normally made the excuse to him that he merely enjoyed the attention these men gave him and nothing more, Draper seriously doubted that. Right now he looked like he really wanted it. No matter how good of an actor he could be, there was no faking the way his tongue darted out to trace his lower lip subconsciously as he stared at Hooper’s mouth like a man possessed.

Telling one more little rehearsed quip that had everyone chuckling heartily together, Draper delivered the usual pleasantries as their time for the meeting was up. They all said their goodbyes and the visiting group made their way out while Pete held the door open for them politely. He followed after them to show them to the entrance with that weirdly endearing froggish smile of his, and Don practically rushed to Kenny’s side.

“What was that about?”

“Hmm?” Kenny gave him that dopey smile he always used.

Draper rolled his eyes. “You looked like you were ready to vault the table and leap into his arms or something.”

“I think you’re over-reacting.” He shrugged. “I noticed he liked me, so I played along. You normally encourage me to woo the pervy ones. You practically beg me to.”

Don patted him on the shoulder. “It’s just that you looked pretty into it, is all. It was noticeable.”

To his surprise, Kenny laughed nervously. “Well, how can I not enjoy it when someone’s looking at me like that?”

“Meaning...?”

“Meaning he was making me feel pretty damn attractive, and I’m only human. It’s not a big deal.” He shrugged, obviously not caving into Don’s interrogative stare.

He said it like he was trying to convince Don, but also like he was trying to convince himself.

They wrapped things up in the meeting room and made their trips back to their individual offices.

-

Draper really ought to mind his own business.

It wasn’t his fault he’d gotten a little carried away flirting with James Hooper. The guy looked practically hungry for him and yeah, it made his heart race a little. He was only human.

He glanced down at the little business card he’s tucked into his palm, thumbing at the numbers. There was no way they hadn’t returned to their own offices by now, and today was not a particularly patient day for him.

It was a brief call, and Hooper was quick to arrive back at the office.

They passed Pete in the hallway, who stopped and asked why Hooper was here again. Kenny just made some excuse about how he’d lost something and was here looking for it as he retraced his steps.

He had no reason not to buy it.

Once they were safely inside the office and Ken was looking over his shoulder conspiratorially as he locked the door, a feeling washed over him that couldn’t be so simple as a boost of ego. He was unbearably hard.

Hooper could tell.

The guy was on him like a wild animal, scooping him up and dragging him over to his desk before lifting him onto his back to kiss him into it. Cosgrove let him have his way, moaning softly under the larger man as his warm hands started to feel their way up his sides.

“You’re gorgeous.” Hooper muttered against his lips. “I can’t believe how gorgeous and beautiful you are.”

It was a less-than-traditional compliment, which made it hit a lot harder. He wasn’t just handsome or attractive – he was gorgeous. Well, he certainly felt gorgeous right now. He probably looked like a flustered mess.

Hooper palmed at his erection through his pants and he felt like his head might start spinning if he didn’t get some goddamned relief. His hips moved on their own, chasing friction as much as possible.

Kenneth felt as if he had been dead, but now was alive again. His heart thudded in his chest like a chant and his nervous system sang under his skin.

He couldn’t manage the words to describe how he was feeling, though. Some writer he was. Instead, he communicated his rapture in a stream of mumbling and keening and just hoped it was enough to let Hooper know how badly he wanted him.

This was Don’s fault, he told himself – he’d encouraged him to do this.

But did he encourage you to enjoy it so much? Did he hold a gun to your dumb fucking head and command you to go all giddy like a schoolboy over some man you just met?

His thoughts were muddled and torturous so he tuned out and ignored them. Instead, he paid attention only to those hot sturdy hands and how they took to every inch of his skin that was gradually being unveiled.

The fumble of his shirt being unbuttoned by someone else and the wriggle of shaking his jacket off his shoulders was beyond incredible in this setting. Over time it had grown on him, and the anxiety of being caught had become oddly exciting.

To his surprise, Hooper was quite intense – he’d taken him for more of a wild bear who let the moment take hold of him but as one of those large hands shucked away the knot in his tie and turned him around to tie his wrists behind his back this was proven to be wrong. He was controlled in his brutality.

“My, my… James…” He raised his eyebrows only to be silenced by a strong arm bending him over his own desk.

There was that bear of a man he’d been looking forward to fucking. All it took was a mutter of his first name to flip a switch in him. It seemed behind his deep-set dark eyes Hooper was a man of complexity. He was a little like Draper; in fact he was quite a lot like Draper. He reeked of the same mysterious veneer that hid a more animalistic and tumultuous storm of a man beneath. He’d never had the chance to see that more wild side of Don just yet, but he’d secretly always wanted to.

Up until this point, he hadn’t realised he had a _type_ when it came to men.

He didn’t want to catch himself thinking about Draper right now, though. It wasn’t good form to think of somebody else at a time like this. Besides, it would only make him start spiralling into that complicated emotional mess again that he’d only just managed to shake off.

Right now it was him and James. It was just James and him. Draper could wait for now to have his turn in Cosgrove’s brain.

Hooper tugged his pants off but left on his shoes, socks and garters. He must have looked a hell of a sight like this, bound by the wrists and draped over the desk like some kind of raunchy pin-up girl.

Peeking over his shoulder he found that James was, in fact, admiring the way he looked. He could see the slightly intimidating bulge at the front of his pants and it was getting him hot all over. His hazelnut-brown eyes were tracing the lines of Ken’s legs and eventually they settled at where his underwear concealed him.

He shook his head slowly, that look of hunger washing over him again but no longer restrained by social boundaries.

James tossed Kenneth’s underwear over his shoulder and growled – yeah, _growled_ \- at the sight of bare, tender flesh. Ken was a fairly pale person and it highlighted how soft and subtle his features were. Compared to Hooper he was like a blushing maiden or something. Feeling those hands on him, massaging his buttocks and spreading him open… It turned poor Ken’s face beetroot red. Even with men, he didn’t normally get like this.

Don’t get emotional over him Kenny, you sap. You only just met.

Still, when Hooper retrieved a discreet little tube from his coat and coated his fingers with that cold jelly, running his wet fingers over his tender entrance Ken wanted to scream at how badly he wanted this. Instead, he gritted his teeth and hissed.

“Mmh, James…”

He let out a deep, low breath at the sound of his name before breaching him with two fingers.

His fingers were pretty big. Still, Ken was opening up quickly. It couldn’t be helped since his body was yearning and aching for more. In his conscious and sub-conscious he wanted James.

“More…”

“Already? You sure?”

“I can take it.”

He gave him a third finger and started to angle his thrusts to tease those sensitive areas inside him and it worked like a charm. Ken was having a hard time not getting loud and announcing his pleasure to the entire office floor.

“F-Fuck me, James.” He said without thinking, his whole body needing this more than anything he’d ever wanted.

He heard Hooper make a smug little smirk under his breath. “Well, aren’t you eager?”

“James.” Kenneth urged him on, tossing his hips backward to push his fingers deeper.

“Why don’t you beg?”

Ken couldn’t help but let out a puppy-dog whimper. This guy was destroying him. “P-Please… Please fuck me.”

“You want it?”

He whined softly. “I want it, James. I want you inside me.”

It seemed like he enjoyed the way his name rolled off Kenny’s tongue and the way he pleaded for his cock, because a deep moan erupted in his throat and he finally pulled himself free of his underwear.

His fingers slipping out left him feeling empty for a moment, but that was soon remedied by the burning stretch of penetration.

He’d had a feeling this was going to be a tight fit, but he hadn’t even begun to imagine how damn thick it would be. The only way to keep himself quiet was to stuff his fist into his mouth.

“Are you alright?” James whispered considerately against his ear, stopping after about an inch.

Kenny took in a sharp breath, ragged and preoccupied. “Don’t stop.”

It seemed the other man took that as an invitation to throw caution to the wind, because upon hearing it he tangled his fingers into Kenny’s hair and slammed the rest home in one smooth thrust.

Fuck, he felt full. He’d never felt so full. It still burned a fair amount but the pain was ebbing away little by little and he could feel a familiar heat settling into his muscles.

A little too soon, James pulled back and snapped his hips back in and Ken felt his eyes lose focus at just how fantastic it felt. He’d needed this all day and hadn’t even noticed.

Neither of them lasted very long – James’ rough treatment was bringing Ken closer and closer to the edge pretty quickly and after a couple of minutes he was an incoherent mess melting into his own desk.

Clapping a hand over his mouth, Hooper somehow managed to fuck into him even harder. He grabbed onto the knot that was holding his wrists behind his back and held onto it tightly while rutting him into oblivion like a common whore.

It was enough to finally finish him off – good thing he hadn’t left out any paperwork because soon he was making mess under himself.

-

To say Draper wasn’t pleased to see a familiar figure exit Kenneth’s office would be an understatement.

Whatever the two of them had been getting up to in there they’d covered it up well; Hooper walked out of there as calm as he had been when he first walked into the building.

Maybe it was the particularly libidinous way they had been looking at each other, or maybe it was how just a few of James’ facial features seemed to resemble his own. Either way it unsettled him.

He didn’t know why it unsettled him but he was going to give Kenneth a hard time until one of them figured that out.

He knocked on the door and a mostly normal but slightly flushed Kenneth Cosgrove opened it and let him inside. He could hear a kind of raggedness in his breath that was familiar. The sneaky bastard was doing his best to maintain an air of innocence.

“So, you had a private talk with Hooper?” He probed, throwing up his eyebrows in a silently knowing gesture as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

Sliding the door shut, Ken cleared his throat. “Yeah. I did what I, uh, had to do.”

“And more, it seems.”

“I’m dedicated to my work, Don.”

Not really thinking, he grabbed Ken by the lapel and pinned him to the door.

The motion damn near took the air out of Jenny’s lungs. Draper was pretty big compared to him, and he wasn’t a small guy himself.

“Don’t get cute with me, Kenny.”

His eyes were scanning the executive’s face but Kenny wasn’t giving anything up just yet.

“What do you mean?”

He gave a smug twitch of the mouth, showing his teeth a little bit.

“It’s written on your face and in the chipper little spring in his step. That man just gave you the kind of treatment that goes further than some bid for persuasion.”

Kenneth’s cheeks reddened more at his words. An image flashed into Draper’s head of how flushed he must have been while Hooper was fucking him, and the noises he might have been making. He didn’t want it to, but the thought was getting him kind of hard.

“What did he do to you, Kenny?”

Ken nervously chuckled. “What, are you interested?”

“Yes.”

He swallowed slowly, licking his lips and gazing into Don’s eyes in amazement. It seemed he was taken aback by just how _invested_ Don was in his sex life. Why did he care who Kenny was screwing in his office and how? He surely got up to way worse than any of the others around here, and he was a married man.

“H-He had me over the desk, if you care so much.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Now, that was a pretty picture.

“Yeah. Over the desk with my hands tied. I’ve never been taken so roughly. He was a big guy – proportionate if you’ve seen how broad he is.” He kept going, a little carried away.

Don couldn’t handle the image. It was too scandalous and filthy. He pressed his body against Ken and his mouth was right by his ear and he heard Cosgrove let out a whimper.

“I’m surprised by how quickly you’ve recovered.”

“I might seem fine but it’s kind of hard to walk normally after that.” Kenneth continued, starting to enjoy how much Don was enjoying hearing this. “If I knew it could feel that good I wouldn’t be wasting my time with women anymore.”

Draper didn’t say anything to that, instead wrapping a hand around Cosgrove’s throat. He didn’t squeeze – he just held him there.

Not sure how to react to that, Kenneth fell silent.

“Keep talking.”

Draper ran his fingers up the inside of Kenny’s thigh and the younger man trembled. He’d just been fucked within an inch of his life and he was sensitive all over, it seemed, because he reacted to Don’s touches like a virgin.

“He made me beg for it.” Kenny confessed, no louder than a whisper. “Made me beg for his cock, and then he fucked me so hard I think I’m bruising in some places.”

That curious hand quickly picked his belt open and pulled down his pants and underwear, and his eyes widened in response.

“H-he gave me orders and I l-liked it.” Kenny tried to maintain his composure as he felt fingers brush past his privates and over his asshole. “He didn’t even have to t-touch me…”

Draper growled against his ear. “You blew your load just from being fucked in the ass?”

“Y-yes.”

His fingers pressed in and Ken saw stars. He watched as the younger man’s eyes clenched shut and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth to press it between his teeth. Don’s fingers were masterful, bending to push down on that sweet spot and immediately driving him crazy.

“Just from this? Just from having another man inside you?”

He couldn’t manage words anymore. It was too much.

“Mm-hmm…”

“You’re all sticky down here.” Don observed, brushing his teeth over his ear lobe and feeling the way his whole body tensed at the contact. “He filled you up like he was trying to impregnate you or something.”

There really was a lot, and as he scissored Ken open he could feel it all spilling out into his hand. It felt like he was cleaning him out; like he was getting rid of James to make room for himself.

There was a slightly jealous twinge to his voice as he interrogated Kenneth. “Why’d you let a man you barely know soil you like this?”

“I d-d-don’t know…” Kenny was over-stimulated.

Don knew he was coming undone, so he quickly slid onto his knees and took his pretty pale cock into his mouth. He could still taste the remnants of his recent orgasm – that combination of semen and sweat.

“A-ah, Don… Don, Fuck…”

Draper had barely taken him in to the hilt when he spilled over, tugging at his dark hair and bucking his hips mindlessly.

Even when he came down from the aftershocks, he had this look of surprise on his face. He’d probably thought James had spent him completely, but sure enough he’d just watched Don Draper himself swallow his seed.

God, he’d just cum in Don Draper’s mouth. He’d just cum in his mouth and he’d swallowed all of it.

Don pulled off with a soft little pop and stared up at Kenneth, who had lost composure completely under his ministrations.

“Kenny, I want you to wait for me tonight.” He instructed.

Kenneth tilted his head, confused.

“I want you to wait so we can leave together,” He explained as he got to his feet, planting a little kiss on his ear. “So I can come home with you and show you what it’s like to really get fucked.”

Panting, Kenny started pulling his pants back up. Don was already wiping his hands on some paper tissues and depositing them in his waste bin. Classy.

“You think Hooper didn’t give me enough?” His eyes were dilated in disbelief.

“No.” He stated, hand curling around his hip possessively. “And I want you to give me the chance to prove it.”

This whole thing had been spontaneous and purely emotional. He hadn’t exactly planned on sweeping Kenneth Cosgrove off his feet today but a conquest was a conquest. 

Call him competitive; Don Draper wasn’t exactly pleased about the idea of handsome strangers swooping into Sterling-Cooper and whisking away members of staff to fuck their brains out. If anybody had the right to treat this place like his own personal whorehouse, it was Don.

-

“Don…” He threw his head back. “Holy shit.”

Hunched over him with his hands firmly attached to his hips, Don continued to drive into Kenny. The sounds he made were better than he’d imagined – and because of the reduced need for discretion he was certainly being louder than he had been with Hooper. If he’d been this loud with Hooper he’d have embarrassed the entire floor and gotten himself fired.

Don wondered to himself if Ken had done this before. Sure, he’d given the occasional blowjob or quickie in his office to sweeten a deal but this wasn’t the same. Had he ever been in this position before, supine with his legs drawn up to his chest? If so, whoever had seen him like that had been lucky because he looked incredible like this.

He took it like a goddamn champ, flushed from his face to his shoulders and whimpering pleas for more.

Shutting him up with a deep kiss, Don grabbed both of his thighs and pushed in harder. He might as well give Ken what he wanted, right?

Feeling his breath hitch and his voice catch in his throat, Don realised how close he was getting and reached down to wrap a hand around his cock. He wasn’t going to let Kenny make him cum first, no matter how hot and tight he was around him.

Ken jerked and twitched as he came, and Don finally let himself go immediately after. For a while it felt like time wasn’t real anymore and all that existed was this peaceful moment of afterglow, but soon that wore off.

It wasn’t anything personal. Draper just had to get home to his family. Still, he waited until Kenneth had fallen asleep before leaving - just to make everything less awkward.

They both needed to get back to normalcy.


End file.
